703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Erin's Speech /Questions
First off if I said my vote was 100% open that would not be true. You see I have an issue with both of the final 2, It does not have to be me sitting there so I want to make it TOTALLY CLEAR I am not a spiteful Jury member, because I am not. I have been extremely ill and I would not have been able to complete the final battles. On one hand we have Linh, I do not believe there is a single player who is truthful will say they were happy with the twist of having a player return after we all worked so hard. At the time, I remember several of us hoped if it had to be anyone it was you that returned. However, when you did return you were rude,brusque and you hurt me a great deal on using the Lord's name in vain and attributing those words to me saying them. You did this over and over despite my repeated requests to stop. I know this is a game etc, but certain things I have no tolerance for and that is blasphemy. In the time since I have found out Loren told you the hateful things I were attributed to me because you were his friend and he took it upon himself to make sure you did not like me, because he wanted you to himself, thus almost a mind control or most definitely brainwashing. Thus in learning this despicable act was done by Loren, I hold him 80% responsible what he did was a personal affront to you and I both. However, I still lay fault at your feet as well because you are a very very bright young lady and you could of and should have questioned why the person that Loren was making you to believe I was, was liked by the other players My Question is which 3 people should be sitting with you instead of Anh and it can not be Loren and please explain. Thank you and Good Luck Erin Anh Let me say that I really did not want to vote for someone that returned to the game and I was committed to voting for an alliance member. Operative word WAS. You see I have a hard and firm rule I vote by and that is "Flippers NEVER Win" and you Flipped on our alliance at 2 critical times. So yes it finds you sitting here in the end, but does "The Ends Justify The Means"? You said you played this great social game, but I as well as several other Jury members will tell you we did not see much of a social game at all. You said that you really did not consider yourself as part of the alliance as far as unity, but rather as a means to get you to the end. So Anh, we now know you did not honor the alliance, but you were a Flipper! You are supposed to leave Jury members wanting to vote for you, that is a mark of a good player. My question to you is the same as my question to Linh Thank You and Good luck Erin